Our Song
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Music that brought them together. /IchiHime drabbles
1. I fell for the girl

Hey guys! Sooooo, I suddenly had this idea to write drabbles based on songs. (If you've seen Her Heart, most of the chapters there are titled after a song.) Music inspires me to write. Whenever I'm on my way home from work, I start getting ideas for a fic once a song starts playing. Because, I just can't get those ideas off my head, I decided to start drabbles! YAY! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories! :D

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

**Prompt:** Girl on TV by LFO

**Summary:** In which the star fell in love.

* * *

_I wish for you on a falling star_

_._

_.._

Girls have never been a complete mystery to him. He always has to deal with them — at home where he has two younger sisters, at the university where he studies with his childhood friend who's probably the strongest girl in campus, and at work with more people than he can imagine.

Yes. When it comes to girls, Ichigo Kurosaki knows what to make them tick, react, and go head over heels. Of course, he'd know all that. After all, that's what being an actor is all about, right?

At the age of 21, Ichigo has had countless of encounters with girls. Some of them were for work, shooting films and commercials with different girls of all ages. Some of them were friendly encounters, like with a certain Rukia Kuchiki and Tatsuki Arisawa who always jump at every chance they had to annoy him when he's not working. And, some of them were bordering on intimate. Dates, flings, and one-night stands were not new to him.

But, when he met _her. _Everything he thought he knew about the female species went down the drain.

.

..

_Never know what she means to me_

_._

_.._

After six hours of shooting a commercial, Ichigo was dead tired. He wants nothing but to go home, have a hot bath, and sleep in his bed through the night. He was packing his things when his friend and assistant, Keigo Asano, approached him.

"Ichigoooooooooo! We're going to have a drink before settling in for the night. Wanna come with us?" Keigo enthusiastically asked.

"Sorry, Keigo. I'll pass. Too tired," he replied while checking the contents of his bag.

"Mou~ Just this one time, please!" Keigo pleaded, making puppy eyes at his orange haired actor. Ichigo grunted. He couldn't really stand Keigo's antics. And, the more he ignored the guy, the more annoying he becomes.

With a sigh of surrender, Ichigo agreed to coming with his friend and some of the crew for a few drinks.

.

..

_Met her at a counter affair, wore a green dress and everybody was there_

_._

_.._

It was a bar in the local district of Karakura. There weren't too many people on the place, so they didn't have trouble finding a spot for the group. Upon seeing Ichigo's face, the owner of the bar immediately had them seated at the best spot in the bar where they had a bit of privacy. A few couple of girls would come up to Ichigo to greet him or ask for his autograph, which was no problem for the young star.

After a few beer bottles emptied and stupid jokes from Keigo, Ichigo was officially bored and drained. He couldn't keep his eyes open for a couple of minutes, and could barely reply properly at his friends' questions.

He folded his arms on the table, placing his cheek on his palm and trying to keep track of the conversation. He glanced to the side and saw….auburn and green?

He blinked a few times to see where the flash of auburn and green came from. His eyes fell on a girl with long auburn hair falling to her waist. She was wearing a green dress that reach just above her knees. She was standing near the entrance, looking around the bar as if searching for a familiar face. Her doe-like eyes landed on him, and she smiled and waved.

Ichigo blushed. A beautiful girl was smiling and waving at him, and he was staring at her like an idiot. Before he had a chance to raise his hand and wave back, Keigo suddenly shouted from behind him.

"Ahhh! Inoue-san! Over here!"

The girl in the green dress walked closer to their table, her face radiant like the sun with her warm smile and kind eyes.

"Hello, Asano-san! I'm sorry for being a bit late. I had last minute errands at work," she smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in a way that Ichigo found adorable.

"Naahh. It's okay! Come and sit!" Keigo invited.

Ichigo immediately stood up, almost toppling his chair at his abruptness. The girl was surprised at his action, her eyes meeting his. He noticed that her eyes were of a deep gray with flecks of silver, and Ichigo felt like he could stare at them all day and never get tired.

"Ahh. I forgot. This is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," Keigo introduced. The girl glanced back at Keigo with a questioning look on her face. "He's an actor. You know, a couple of commercials? No? Uhmm, how about Space Captain Z: Warriors of the Universe?"

At this, her face lit up. "OHHHHHHHHH! I remember! So you're Captain Zeldock! WOWWWW!" she squealed like a child who just won first place in a competition, while Ichigo mentally groaned. Of all the stupid roles, Keigo has to remind her of THAT ridiculous captain of whatever.

"Yeah. I guess I am," he answered without looking back at her while she just smiled.

She extended her right hand and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-kun."

_._

_.._

_Wondering where you are_

_._

_.._

The last time he felt this way was back in high school. Ichigo was always smooth when it comes to flirting with girls, but talking and being with Orihime was a different matter. Right now, he felt like the giddy schoolboy nursing a small crush on the girl with the bright smile and long auburn hair. It's been days since the last time he saw her at the local bar. And, it took all his self-control (and pride) not to ask Keigo for her number and whatnot. He wanted to be with her. He'd clear a day of his busy schedule just to see her and take her out.

_To hell with his career! _He'd rather be with her than in front of cameras, pretending to be somebody he's not.

He was on his way to his apartment when he drove past her in an intersection. He immediately hit the brakes, causing his tires to screech at the sudden stop. He tried to calm down and looked at his rear view mirror. It seemed that she was waiting for the light to change, and she didn't notice him drive by.

Ichigo got out of his car and called out to her. "Inoue!"

Her head snapped at his direction, her lips turned up at both sides to show her stunning smile. "Kurosaki-kun! Hello!" she waved back enthusiastically.

He gestured for her to come over to his car, in which she immediately complied. He pushed up his sunglasses to get a better view of her. "Where are you headed? I'll drive you there," he offered.

Orihime's eyes widened at his offer, and she quickly shook his head. "Ahhh..I-it's alright! I don't want to bother Kurosaki-kun! I know you're a very busy person, and I—"

"Inoue," she immediately stopped her rambling and looked to him. "It's okay. I don't mind. Now, where are you headed?"

She looked down, playing with the hem of her shirt. "T-to my apartment."

Ichigo put back his sunglasses. "Come on. Get in the car."

_._

_.._

_Never had to be on the movie screen to be the leading lady in all my dreams_

_._

_.._

Ichigo Kurosaki was irrevocably, undeniably, truly in love. He loves the way she talked about little blue men, fairies, and, his favorite topic, small pudding armies that threaten to take over Strawberryland. He loves the way she twirls her hair in her small fingers when she's embarrassed or daydreaming.

He loves the way she would bite her lips and avert her eyes when she suddenly remembers her late brother, or the poor puppy her aunt didn't want her to bring home when she was just small.

He loves how her hair would shine when the afternoon sun hits it, creating different shades of gold, red, and orange. He's captivated when her eyes would light up, and her lips turned into a wide smile just for him.

And, most of all, he loves how she would say his name when it was just them alone. And, the way she would sigh after every kiss they've shared. He loves how she would lean on him as they hug, and how his arms would encase around her.

Ichigo thought he knew everything about girls, but meeting Orihime changed all that. With her, he slowly discovered every small aspect that's uniquely Orihime. And, he would revel in all the knowledge and moments for as long as they take.

He was a star, and he had all the right reasons to fall. Especially when it's with Orihime.

.

..

_The girl in the green dress, she took my breath away._

_._

_.._

Fin.

* * *

Yay! That's one drabble! Kinda short, but I want to keep it like that. I'll try to do something longer later. HAHA.

Anyway, thanks for reading guys! If you have any song you would want me to write an IchiHime story, just leave it in your reviews~


	2. Act I

Hello! I know I should be updating Her Heart and What You Gave me, and a bunch of other stories. But, I just have to write this one-shot! Blame it on the music! HAHAHA.

Disclaimer: Bleach..not mine.

**Prompt:** Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Summary:** In which they loved at the wrong time.

* * *

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_._

_.._

"Ano…Rangiku-san, do I really have to wear this?" a shy girl with long auburn hair asked, trying to cover the upper part of her generous chest that was overflowing from the low neckline of her dress.

Orihime Inoue fidgeted while staring at her reflection. She was never really fond of parties. The girl would stay in her room to draw or read a book, rather than attend the lavish parties her family always throws.

"Of course, silly. It's your birthday! Now that you're of marrying age, every gentleman would have his eye on you!" her boisterous attendant answered while arranging the young girl's hair into an elegant braid.

"But, it's…uncomfortable," Orihime answered, her eyes looking downcast.

"You'll be fine, Orihime. I've never been so proud and happy to see you grow up into a wonderful woman," Rangiku answered.

Growing up, Orihime has been taught to look and act like a proper lady. Her parents forbade her to play outside like the other kids she sees from her room's windows. They even forbade her to read books from the library, saying those were not things that a lady should learn. The only person who have ever allowed her to be herself, apart from Rangiku, was her older brother.

_But, he's long passed._

Rangiku tapped Orihime's nose, startling her out of her thoughts. "Now, don't look so glum. I'm sure you'll have a handsome young gentleman asking for your hand by the end of the night."

Orihime gave a small smile. _That's what I'm worried about the most._

_._

_.._

_I've been feeling so alone_

_._

_.._

At the other side of the Karakura town, a boy with orange hair sat alone. With a long sigh, he looked dejectedly at the note he'd received from a maiden. _I can't be with you, Ichigo. _

_Senna. _He thought, closing his eyes at the memory of her in the hands of another.

Laughter rang across the street, making the young man look up from the note and at the group of boys approaching him.

"Ichigoooo! Cousin, where have you been all day?!" the gleeful Keigo asked, putting his arms around the other boy. Ichigo grunted and pushed Keigo off him.

"Shut up, Keigo. You're giving me a headache."

"So rude!" his cousin pouted, gathering himself from the ground and standing up. Keigo immediately turned from somber to energetic, waving six stubs in front of Ichigo's face. "Tonight we're going to celebrate!"

Ichigo looked perplexed.

"What? Did you not hear about the party at the Inoue's tonight?!" Keigo asked shocked.

Of course, he heard. Who wouldn't know? The Inoue's and their lavish lifestyle. Ichigo snorted. "I did. Now, tell me why I should care?"

"Asano has acquired these tickets to a bet. He wants us to come," supplied Mizuiro. Ichigo looked at their small friend, wondering if he was going along with Keigo's antics just to meet new women.

"Why? You know the Kurosakis and Inoues have a feud for God knows how long. Do you want to get in trouble again, Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"I agree. This might not turn out well after tonight," says Ishida. _At least, Ury__ū still has some sense in him, _Ichigo thought.

"But, things might turn out to be interesting," answered Chad. Ichigo looked at the quiet giant with surprised.

"Of course, it will be! It's a masquerade party, after all! We can slip in without any of the Inoues knowing we're even there!" answers Renji.

"I heard the Inoues are planning to introduce their one and only daughter tonight," Mizuiro added. "Don't you think it's a good chance, Ichigo?"

"Please Ichigo! Can we come? Pleaaaaaaaseeee?!" Keigo pleaded.

The orange haired teen sighed, catching on to the meaning behind his friend's words. _This is going to be a long night._

_._

_.._

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_._

_.._

Orihime's cheeks burned at all the attention she's getting. Above that, she feels extremely tired. Her parents have been introducing her to one guest after another. _It's as if they're putting me up for sale._

Her mother led her to another part of the room where the richest and noblest of the town gathered. "Good evening, Aizen-sama. I'd like you to meet our young daughter, Orihime."

Orihime looked up from underneath her lashes to find deep brown eyes staring back at her. She immediately looked down, playing with the hem of her dress. "I-it's good to meet you, sir," she curtsied politely.

"My, my, such a lovely young lady we have here," Sousuke Aizen took her small hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "Would you give me the honor of dancing with you, milady?"

Orihime flushed at the contact and words. Losing her voice, she simply nodded at his request. Aizen led her to the middle of the dance floor, one of his hands going to her waist, while the other clasping her own.

The shy girl glanced at her mother, who was looking very satisfied. Orihime averted her eyes, only peeking every once in a while at the gentleman who had her twirling at the dance floor. He was kind and gentle, but Orihime felt there was something more beneath this man they call Sousuke Aizen.

As Aizen twirled her again, Orihime's eyes landed on another pair of deep chocolate orbs staring at her. From that moment, she was captivated.

.

..

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_._

_.._

Ichigo kept his gaze on the young girl who was in the arms of Sousuke Aizen. Her hair was a long auburn tied into a neat braid. She had a mask on like the others, but he could tell from afar that her eyes were kind. She had a small body, but with soft curves at all the right places.

From that moment on, he was captivated.

.

..

_Little did I know_

_._

_.._

As the beat of the music came to a close, Aizen released Orihime. "I had a good time dancing with you, miss Orihime," he smiled warmly, making Orihime blush.

"The pleasure's all mine, good sir. Now, if you would excuse me, I would need to find some air," she curtsied politely, while Aizen nodded and bowed in return.

Orihime went to the balcony to get some fresh air. She found Aizen-sama a good dancing partner, but the brown orbs she saw from before kept her looking around the room. She noticed the boy's eyes were warm, despite the mask covering the upper part of his face. She wondered how his face would look without the mask when a figure came up behind her and suddenly took hold of her hand.

"Milady."

Orihime was startled and turned around to see who the intruder was, only to meet the owner of the eyes she's been thinking about.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," his lips turned to a small frown, immediately dropping her hand.

Orihime's face felt warm at the contact, but smiled in return. "It's quite alright, sir. I'm sure you mean no harm. For what have you come here?"

"I've come to celebrate with my friends to drive away my woes," he answered carefully, "But, I feel I've found something even more joyous to celebrate."

Orihime inclined her head to the side, "May I know what is it, good sir?"

"You're beauty has astounded me, milady. And, I-I was wondering if..if you'd be so kind to dance with me?" Ichigo replied, feeling bashful at the request he just uttered.

The girl with the kind eyes gave him another warm smile. "Yes, I'd love to."

Ichigo carefully took her hand in his, while the other came to rest at her waist. He directed their movement with slow steps, listening to the faint music coming from inside the hall.

Unlike her first dance, Orihime kept her eyes onto her partner's. It was so different from Aizen-sama's dark orbs. It was warmer and gentler. She felt like flying in his arms, butterflies in her stomach fluttering at their closeness. And, Orihime realized that she didn't want the moment to end.

But, the song did end, and he had to let her go. But, before he did, Ichigo leaned closer to her and touched his lips with her soft ones.

.

..

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_._

_.._

Surprise was an understatement. Orihime's eyes widened at the feel of his sleeps on hers. It was her first real kiss, and it was with a complete stranger!_ But..it feels so…_

Ichigo broke away from her, his face red. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm umpph—!" he was cut off when her hands found their way to his hair and pulled his head down to her lips again. Ichigo's hands wrapped around her small body, encasing her in his hold securely.

It was like a dream. Orihime feels like floating, and she had to tighten her hold on him to keep herself from melting into his embrace. His tongue traced her lips, as if asking for permission. She opened them and she gasped at the feel of his tongue enticing hers to answer.

Feeling the need from air, Ichigo broke the kiss, earning a small whimper from the girl in his arms. He smiled while caressing her rose-colored cheeks.

"You kiss by the book," she says, breathless. Ichigo leaned down again to kiss her small nose, smiling.

"Orihimeeee~ You're mother's looking—oh!" Rangiku was surprised to see Orihime and Ichigo together, arms wrapped around each other. Immediately, the young couple stepped away from each other, both red in the faces.

Rangiku smiled warmly, yet with a hint of sadness, "Come, Orihime. You're mother's looking for you."

The girl walked to her maid with careful steps, but not without giving a small glance to the young man.

Ichigo was left alone in the hall, giving him time to collect himself. _Wait..Did she just call her Orihime? Orihime Inoue?_

Just like that, the moment was lost.

_._

_.._

_My daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_._

_.._

"Hime," Rangiku says, startling the girl out of her reverie.

"Yes, Rangiku-san?" the girl answered, her cheeks still red and her eyes wide.

"He's quite the gentleman," the older woman teased, earning her another blush from the shy girl.

"Unfortunately…..he's Ichigo Kurosaki," Rangiku says seriously, which puzzled Orihime. What's wrong with that?

"The only son of your great enemy."

And with that, her heart sunk.

.

..

_So, I sneak out on the garden to see you_

_._

_.._

Ichigo was at a loss. He wanted to run after the girl, but knowing she was an Inoue, _the only daughter of the Inoues, _his actions are restrained. His friends have come to pick him up, after Grimmjow spotted Renji and the two almost had a quarrel. It was a good thing Lord Inoue was in a festive mood, and stopped Grimmjow from crossing with Renji.

While they were walking out the gates of the Inoue household, Ichigo stopped and turned around. His friends called back to him.

"Hey Ichigo! Have you gone mad or what?!" Renji called.

"Go leave without me. There's something I have to do," he answered back, leaving his friends n a state of utter confusion.

.

..

_I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air_

_._

_.._

When he found her, she was in a balcony overlooking a small garden. She had taken off her mask, giving Ichigo a full view of her face. And, his heart only rejoiced at the sight of her again. Orihime had her chin in her hands, her eyes with a distant look in them.

Ichigo went out of his hiding spot and called out to her, "Orihime."

The girl started and immediately and her face immediately turned red upon seeing his maskless face. Ichigo smiled at her reaction. He looked around and tried to find a way to get up to her; he'd want nothing more than to have her in his arms. "Wait for me. I'll come up."

Orihime nodded, trying to keep her heart from beating fast. Ichigo climbed up the side of the balcony, using the vines as his grip. It took him a couple of minutes to get to her, and by that time he was up in the balcony, he was breathless.

Ichigo tried to catch her breath. "Good evening, milady," he said with a smile.

Orihime, feeling shy, looked down and tried to avoid his eyes. Ichigo put his hands on her face so she would look up. Orihime's eyes fluttered, her long lashes touching her cheek. The innocence radiating from her only made him want her more.

Ichigo leaned down to capture her lips in a small kiss, which immediately turned into a heated one. His arms wrapped around her body once more, and her hands found their way around his neck. Orihime had lost all reason, everything that her mother and Rangiku-san taught her about being a proper lady went out the window.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," he murmured against her lips when they broke off. Orihime smiled, burying her face into his chest. "It's alright," she answered.

Suddenly remembering Rangiku's words from earlier, Orihime sadly broke away from his embrace. "We can't do this, sir. I-it's…you're…" her voice trailed off.

"A Kurosaki?" he supplied. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling her chest tighten at the thought. Strong arms wrapped around her, making her sigh into his embrace. "I don't care, Orihime. And, I don't care if you're an Inoue."

Her heart floated at his kind words, but she still felt unsure. Her heart calls to him, and she's sure there's no one else she felt this way before. Is this what they call it? Love? Is that it? Did she love him?

Ichigo buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her sweet and fresh scent. What is wrong with him? Just this morning he was feeling miserable at Senna's rejection, and now he's embracing a girl he barely even know. Damn it all to hell, he's embracing the only daughter of his family's enemy. But, he's never felt anything like this before. And if he had to give up his name just to be with her, he'll gladly do so.

Orihime turned to face him, her eyes boring into Ichigo's before closing. She tiptoed to give his lips a chaste kiss. "Sir, we've already kissed more than we have counted. But, we still haven't introduced each other properly," she giggled.

Ichigo chuckled, placing his forehead against her. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Lord Isshin and Lady Masaki Kurosaki. Heir to the Kurosaki household. May I know your name fair lady?"

Orihime smiled and placed her hand onto his cheek,"Orihime. Orihime Inoue, daughter of Lord Barragan and Lady Harribel. Only daughter of the Inoue household. I'm happy to have met you, Ichigo."

He leaned down again and kissed her. It wasn't long before he broke them kiss and caressed her cheeks gently. There's no denying it. He loves her, he really does. And, there's no one in the world he wants to be with.

"Marry me, Orihime."

Her reaction was that of surprise, until it turned into a genuine smile. Feeling like she's lost her voice, she leaned up and kissed him as her answer.

.

..

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

_._

_.._

* * *

Okaayyyy. I'm so sorry to cut this chapter just like that. But, I just thought it was getting too long. HAHA. But, don't worry! There's going to be a second part!

I just love Romeo and Juliet, don't you guys? And it fits Orihime and Ichigo so perfectly! Anyway, I'll be updating soon! :D


	3. Act II

The second part of the previous drabble. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: bleach..not mine.

**Prompt: **Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Summary: **In which they loved at the wrong time.

* * *

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter_

_._

_.._

Orihime has always envisioned weddings to be lavish; thanks to the type of lifestyle her parents have always wanted for her. But, their wedding was the complete opposite of what she grew up to believe. There were no flowers of different types decorating the chapel, no lavish ornaments, and no long, frilly gown for her. Despite the simplicity of it all, Orihime thought it was perfect.

It was a small affair, with only their trusted guests to witness their union. When morning came, Ichigo immediately went to the local priest to ask for his blessing and to join him and Orihime in holy matrimony.

Urahara Kisuke, a holy man who wanted nothing but to end the long feud between the two families, and finding the union to be a good solution, obliged to Ichigo's request. And, so here they are, gathered to join and bear witness to the young couple's promise of forever.

Present in the room was Orihime's nurse maid, Rangiku, who was shocked at the sudden affair, but still happy for her young lady. Renji was also there, as Ichigo's witness and best friend.

And, when Urahara asked for their vows, both only have one thing to say.

"_I'll always love you, for five lifetimes and more."_

_._

_.._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_._

_.._

It was with great regret that Ichigo parted with Orihime after the affair. Promising he'd be back for her later in the evening, he and Renji went back to the Kurosaki estate to tell their friends about the day's events.

As they were nearing the central plaza, Ichigo and Renji spotted their friends talking among themselves. When they approached the group, they were greeted by the energetic Keigo.

"Where have you been, Ichigo?! Uncle Isshin and Aunt Masaki had been asking me where you went when you didn't go home last night?" Keigo asked.

"I was—" he was about to reply when a sudden voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well, if it isn't the Kurosaki scums. Tch. Seeing you lot makes me sick," Grimmjow sneered. He was accompanied by a few of the Inoue's men, all giving intimidating looks to Ichigo and his friends.

"Your mouth is as foul as your face, Grimmjow," Renji answered back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking not the intimidated by their stares.

Ichigo placed a hand over Renji's shoulder and shook his head. He gave an indifferent look to Grimmjow "Grimmjow, if there was something we did to have offended you, we're sorry. Let's put all quarrels behind us and be at peace with each other." Ichigo held out his hand.

Grimmjow looked disgusted at Ichigo's offer of peace. He let out a bark of laughter. "Who are you kidding, Kurosaki? Us? Peace? If you want peace, I'd gladly give it to you…by my blade!" He withdrew his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Ichigo. "All Kurosaki scum must disappear."

The others already have their swords drawn out. Ichigo was the only one who didn't unsheathe his sword. "Grimmjow."

"Don't fuck with me, Kurosaki!" And he aimed a kick at Ichigo's gut, causing the other to fall down. Grimmjow kept kicking and hitting Ichigo, but the young man wouldn't fight back.

"Fight me, you coward. Draw out your sword and let's settle this score!" Grimmjow roared, but Ichigo was still not moving an inch from his spot. When Grimmjow was about to hit Ichigo on the head with the hilt of his sword, Renji interfered and punched the blue-haired man.

Then all hell broke loose.

.

..

_My faith in you is fading_

_._

_.._

"There was a fight?"

"In the central plaza."

"I heard it was brutal!"

"Poor, young souls…."

Orihime could hear the whispers of the servants working on the courtyard when she went out for a walk that afternoon. Her ears perked up when she heard names.

"Someone was killed?"

"Yes…two of them…young men these days…"

"One was of the Kurosaki household…" Orihime's heart sped upon hearing the name.

"And the other?"

"Lord Grimmjow."

Orihime felt the world crumble beneath her feet.

.

..

_Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess_

_._

_.._

Everything happened in a blur. One second he was on the ground, the next he was being shoved up and pushed away from the scene. Keigo, his cousin, had helped him up on his feet and gripped him by the shoulder.

Ichigo was about to turn, when he felt his cousin's grip on him slacken. And, he saw blood. Lots of blood. Ichigo looked at the blood seeping from his cousin's clothes, the sharp edge of a sword protruding from his chest.

Keigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Ichigo catching him before he hit the ground.

"Co-cousin...Keigo,"Ichigo breathed, clutching his cousin's hand. Keigo smiled a bit and mouthed a silent farewell, before going limp in Ichigo's arms. "Oi. Keigo…Stop jesting, you fool. Keigo. It's not funny."

Ichigo shook him again, "Keigo…Keigo…KEIGO!"

Then he saw black.

.

..

_Escape this town for a little while_

_._

_.._

Orihime locked herself in her room all day. Her heart was still reeling from the grief of losing her cousin Grimmjow. _Is it true? Did Romeo really kill him? What will happen to our love now?_

Her mother had come to tell her of what happened during the day. Of how Romeo drove a blade to her cousin's heart. Of how her love has been banished from their land as per the magistrate's orders. Of how he had also lost a cousin in the fray.

_Is this our fate? A life of endless feuds?_

A small knock from her window brought her out of her musings. She went to unlock the clasps of her window, and saw her young husband. She immediately pulled Ichigo in, noting how he has been wet due to the rain outside.

She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, tears on the verge of spilling, "Ichigo."

The young man took hold of her right hand and kissed its fingers, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Orihime. I didn't…It wasn't—"

"Shhhh. It's okay now, Ichigo. You're here with me," she kissed his hand, and held him in her embrace.

"I love you, Orihime," he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Orihime responded to his kiss, soothing his soul and trying her best to drive away his fears, his grief.

"I love you. I love you, Ichigo," she says against his lips.

Ichigo traced small kisses against her jaw and neck, while her hands found their way to his strong back.

He winced upon the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Orihime. The girl shyly unbuttoned the front of his shirt, gently pushing the fabric off his body. He had scars and fresh bandages wrapped around new wounds.

Orihime kissed his jaw, tracing hard lines of muscle and placing soft kisses on his chest. Ichigo let his hands roam around her body, his hands touching the curve of her breasts and down to her hips in an alternate motion. He untied the front of her gown and let the fabric fall down to the floor, leaving Orihime naked except for her undergarment. Ichigo kissed her again, his hands tracing soft curves and flawless skin.

His hands traveled down to her bottom, and he hoisted her up closer to his body. Orihime wrapped her legs around his torso, arching her back at the feel of his arousal pressing to her hot core. He gently laid her down to her bed and continued kissing her.

It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Behind her eyelids, she saw stars. And, she felt like soaring high with every kiss and every touch. His hands left traces of heat all over her body, making her tingle and arch her back.

"Please…" she breathed out.

Ichigo stopped his ministrations and looked at her hooded, lust filled eyes. "Please, make me yours."

That night, they made love over and over, imprinting each other's souls to one another.

.

..

_I'll be waiting_

_._

_.._

Morning came, and with it, Ichigo departed, wanting to keep Orihime safe from the harsh punishment if they were found out.

"_I'll come back for you and we'll run away together, I promise."_

Orihime smiled at her husband's words. She blushed when she remembered what transpired between them the night before. She remembered how his muscles moved with every thrust, how his lips left a trace of heat on her skin, and how his hands were so….Orihime shook her head of the thoughts, trying to rid herself of the perverse images.

She was interrupted from her musings when Rangiku entered the room, her face of alarm. "Orihime, dear, your mother comes. We need to prepare you immediately!"

But, as she spoke this words, Lady Harribel came strolling into her room. "Orihime, we must talk."

"About what, mother?" Orihime stood up, as Rangiku covered her with a robe.

"Of your future. Your father and I have decided to wed you to Lord Aizen. I'm sure you remember him?" the lady replied.

Orihime was stunned. _Wed? Lord Aizen? But, but I can't! I'm already bound to Ichigo!_

"I …I can't, mother," she whispered. "I'm afraid, you'll h-have to decline…I'm sorry," she said, not looking her mother in the eyes.

Lady Harribel was quiet, until they both heard loud footsteps approach, "Decline? Take it up with your father."

Lord Baraggan was a man of big stature, with an intimidating aura. One would be wise not to cross this man. "So, how does our little lady take of the news? Is she happy?" he inquired upon entering Orihime's room.

"The lady says she declines the offer," Lady Harribel announced.

At this, Lord Baraggan's features changed from happy to pure wrath and loathing, "Decline? You dare decline? You good for nothing fool," he walked towards Orihime and took her shoulders in his big hands.

"I provided a roof above your head, gave you food to be well, clothes to cover yourself, and this is how you pay me?" he roared, shaking Orihime.

"I am content, and very much thankful for all you've provided. But, please, father, do not give me away to a man I do not even love!" Orihime cried, her tears staining her beautiful face.

Lord Baraggan slapped her, causing the girl to fall to the ground. "You will marry him, or you can say goodbye to your merry life and say hello to the scums in the street." With that, his father walked out of the room, her mother following closely behind.

And, Orihime was left with nothing but her tears and the warm embrace of her nurse maid.

.

..

_But, you were everything to me_

_._

_.._

"Will this work?"

"I guarantee, ma'am."

"For how long?"

"Forty-two hours."

"And, what of Lord Ichigo?"

"I'll send a messenger to inform him of the situation. When you wake up, you'll have him by your side."

She smiled. "Thank you, father."

Orihime drank the antidote before her wedding night. And, that was the last they saw her bright eyes and warm smile.

.

..

_I got tired of waiting_

_._

_.._

"Dead?"

"She lies in their family's tomb, along with her late cousin."

"But…But…I just saw her! She was well! She was happy!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I saw her myself. She was lying peacefully in the chapel before they brought her body to her final resting place."

"Lies. Lies. Lies. Orihime wouldn't do this to me. She…she said she'll wait!"

"Where are you going, Ichigo?"

"To her. And see for myself of what has become of my bride."

Ichigo took the fastest horse from the stable and rode to Karakura for the night. And, that was the last Uryū and Renji saw their friend.

.

..

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_._

_.._

Ichigo's heart was racing. Upon arriving at Karakura, station guards immediately pursued his horse. His friends, surprised to see him riding in the town, aided in the diversion. He went to a nearby apothecary, buying a small bottle of poison with all the gold he had. _If what they said about Orihime is true, I'd be more than happy to join her. I cannot keep her waiting._

He arrived at the Inoue's tomb, the smell of roses and other flowers filling his nose with the different blooms arranged at the entrance of the burial chamber. He looked around the quiet graveyard, checking to see if there were any guards from the Inoue household.

He slowly opened the door of the mausoleum, his eyes adjusting to the faint light from the torches in the room. His heart dropped to his stomach upon seeing his beloved wife at the middle of the room; flowers and candles surrounding her deathbed.

He ran towards her, clutching her still body in his arms. "ORIHIME!" He roared, tears running down his face.

"Why?" He stroked her hair, her face, and her lips. Ichigo gripped her tighter against his body. "I said I'd come for you. Why did you leave me? Orihime, please."

Ichigo laid her down gently. He took out the small bottle from his coat's pocket, uncapping the top. "I said I'll come for you. And, I intend to keep that promise. For five lifetimes and more."

He drank the liquid, tasting the bitter poison and feeling the hot trails it left on his throat. He resisted the urge to gag, the burning sensation continuing down his stomach. His head felt light, as the poison took control of his body.

Ichigo gently pressed his lips against Orihime's. "I love you," he murmured. He lifted his face and saw her gray eyes open and staring into his own.

"Ichigo?"

.

..

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_._

_.._

Orihime opened her eyes, feeling something soft press against her lips. And, when she stirred, she saw the deep brown orbs of her husband. His eyes opened wide in surprise, before changing into a pained expression.

"Ichigo?"

He coughed, and fell limply beside her. Ichigo gave her a small smile, his face contorted in pain. Orihime immediately turned him so he was facing her upright, her arms cradling his body against her own. "Ichigo? Ichigo?!"

She saw the small bottle still clasped in his hands. "Ichigo? Is this poison?" She took the vial, and opened it. "You drank and left nothing to help me after," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I shall kiss your lips, and hope there are still traces of the poison."

She gently pressed her lips against him, "I love you, Ichigo. For five lifetimes and more."

He smiled, "And thus, with a kiss, I die." His eyes lost their color, his body going limp against her hold.

"Ichigo? Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIGO!"

Orihime cradles his body, burying her head against his chest. She felt something poke her side, and saw his dagger. Shakily, she unsheathed the dagger, it's sharp point glinting against the faint light of the room.

She smiled and positioned the dagger over her chest. _If not in this lifetime, I'll be with you in the next._

And, she plunged the dagger straight to her heart.

.

..

_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo_

_._

_.._

"Lovers?"

"They died together. In each other's arms."

"And they were young."

"Such a sad tale."

"I'm sure they'll find each other again, right, Tatsuki?"

"Ever the optimistic, aren't you, Orihime?"

The girl nodded. She was walking home with her friends, talking about the day's lecture in English class. "They promised to be with each other for five lifetimes and more, right? They will be together, and have lots of babies, and grow old, and—" the girl bumped into something hard, cutting her ramblings short. She fell to the ground and dropped her bag and books.

"Orihime! Are you alright? You should watch where you're going!" her best friend, Tatsuki, said in concern. She was about to give her a hand when somebody else bent down and offered to help the fallen girl stand up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," says the boy who helped the auburn haired teen stand up. "Are you okay, err, miss?" he asked.

When Orihime looked up, she saw a pair of deep brown orbs staring at her and waiting for her reply. "Ahh..Y-yes! I'm..I'm sorry! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!" she answered, her face turning red.

She accepted his hand and stood up. Orihime looked up at the boy with orange hair, and found him staring at her. _It feels….familiar…this feeling…_

"Ahem."

They were broken from their trance when Tatsuki cleared her throat and the other girls giggled. The two teens immediately let go of each other's hands, Orihime's blush turning a shade darker. The boy scratched the back of his neck, his face sporting the same hue as the girl.

"Hey, Ichigo! There you are!" another set of voices approached the group. "Huh? What's going on?"

The orange-haired boy shrugged, "Nothing. Let's get going." He turned to Orihime, "I'm sorry again."

"We should get going too, Orihime," her best friend insisted. The auburn-haired girl simply nodded.

The two groups went their separate ways, but not without the two teens glancing back at each other.

"Orihime, huh?" the boy smiled. _I'll be sure to talk to her properly next time._

"Ichigo…" the girl murmured. _I can't wait to see him again._

_._

_.._

_For five lifetimes and more_

_._

_.._

* * *

Oh wow. This is…just the longest one-shot I've ever written. Well, it's not a one-shot anymore since I divided the story into two chapters. HAHA.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll be thinking of many other songs to write as one-shots! Of course, I'll still be updating my other stories. :D

Drop a review?


End file.
